Hide and Seek
by Dorimaro
Summary: After years since the whole pizzeria's been shut down. Leaving only Freddy inside the old pizzeria. One day, he called the whole family back to the pizzeria for a friendly game of Hide and Seek. Rated T for little swear words.


**Author's note: Hey guys, sorry for being so inactive during these days, I had tests for ten days straight and I need to study a lot. Now, I'm coming back with a new story I would like to call "Hide and Seek". Why not? Because it's a cool, classic game and it is fun for the whole Freddy family, plus I've completely ran outta ideas for "Freddy's diary" and "The new one". Oh yeah one more thing, we've recently hit over 900 viewers for "The new one" I really thank you guys for your kind supports. Again, type and leave a comment to let me know what you think of my new story and new ideas for my two books. Without further ado, let's get right on the story. Enjoy.**

"Shhhh….. Hey, hey, come here, come here!" whispered a figure as another figure shaped like a bunny crouched while walking towards the figure.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." whispered the bunny-like figure as it arrived at the another figure.

"Anyone surviving?" asked the figure.

"No." was its reply as the figure asked again: "You see anyone still living?"

"No, stop talking, Freddy, we gonna get caught!" whispered the bunny-like figure to the other figure named, Freddy.

"Hey, hey, hey. What do we have here?" said a golden-brown furred bear as he lifted a huge box away and saw the brown furred bear and the lavender bunny.

"OH SH*T!" yelled the two figures as the golden furred bear tazed them.

(Earlier that day. Approximately two days ago.)  
"Okay gang, I've contacted you all here for a reason." said Freddy as he stood up from his chair.

"Seriously, Freddy, learn to use smartphones, god da*mit. You had me run all the way t-"

"Ab-bap-bap-bap-bap, stop, stop Bonnie the bunny, stop." said Freddy as he pushed his finger towards Bonnie's lips.

"Anyways, I've called you here to ask if you guys would like to play Hide-and-seek," said Freddy and at once, the room was filled with groans and complaints.

Toy Freddy immediately shushed the gang and told Freddy: "Brother, we all know that you must be lonely but sometimes, we have our stuff to do too. So, 'no' shall be the answer. I'm sorry, brother, but everyone feels this way. Plus, all of us are too old for this childish game."

Toy Freddy turned around and faced the whole gang.

"Let's go home, people."

"Seekers get to taze the people they found." Freddy said and suddenly everyone stopped on their tracks.

Toy Freddy cleared his throat as he said: "Freddy, no, no, no! Seriously, tazers? Brother, that's way beyond insane, what if-what if someone get injured, or-or tazed to death?! Who's repsonsibl-"

"Count me in, brother!" yelled a golden furred bear as he raised his hands high up.

"Wait, Goldie. Have you not know the dangers-"

"Us too. Count us all in!" said the crowd as they all entered the room once again leaving Toy Freddy standing by the door frame.

"Ah, forget it. I'm leaving." said Toy Freddy as he turned to leave.

"Wait, Fred. Maybe you can be the seeker, since you're the only one here who knows the 'dangers' of it." giggled Chica as Toy Fred, or Fred, turned around.

"Please, Fred. It's not easy to gather the whole family back again." pleaded Freddy as Fred sighed.

"One game only."

"Yay!" cheered Freddy and he walked towards the back door.

"Oh yeah, this room is too small for us to play in. Let us play in this room instead!" said Freddy as he flicked the light switch on after unlocking the door.

Behind the door is a hallway and there are doors by the side of the hallway and a huge door at the end of the hallway.

"Alright, I shall announce the rules. Well, there are no rules except for no running and admitting defeat when caught, or tazed." said Freddy and he looked at Toy Freddy.

"Okay Fred, I'll let you be the seeker."  
"Watch me find all of you within minutes. This map is-"

"Shhhh….." shushed Toy Bonnie as Freddy said: "Alright, as far as I can see, I only see Fred, Bon, Chic, Mangle, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. The othrs might've gone home already or didn't show up at all."

"Alright, let's go gang! Except for Fred, you have to count to twenty Fred!" yelled Freddy as he and the rest of the gang ran off towards the room.

"Don't believe me? Just watch, Freddy." mumbled Fred as he closed the door and counted to twenty.

(Bon's Point of View)

"Hey, Bonnie. This spot is perfect!" I said to Bonnie and I looked at the space in between the wall and some boxes.

"Look, Bonnie. This spot is one hundred percent perfect. We've an escape route." I said as me and Bonnie jumped into the space and I showed him a ladder at the right end of the space.

"This ladder leads to another room!" I said as I ducked underneath the boxes so my long ears do not get spotted by Fred.

"Alright, alright. Let's just hide here." said Bonnie but I shushed him as I heard metal footsteps coming closer and closer.

Minutes had passed as me and Bonnie stayed low underneath the boxes.

"Well, this is boring." I said when suddenly I saw Bonnie's eyes grew wide as dinner plates and he climbed up the stairs immediately as I felt my whole body getting electrocuted.

I yelled so loud that I might've worried the police all the way from Melaka.

"Shhhhh…..not so loud, Bon!" shushed Fred as I quit yelling.

"Look, this is what I'm afraid of. My ears are gonna go deaf you know?" said Fred as he continued to climb up the ladder Bonnie had climbed up.

"Ow…" I said as I clutched my tazed back.

(Bonnie's Point of View)

I ran as fast as I can and slid inside a room. I was panting very heavily and I heard whispers coming out of an electric fan box.

"Who's in here?" I said as I approached the slightly moving box. Suddenly, a brown furry hand lifted the box and another grabbed me inside.

"Woah, Freddy?" I asked as the brown furred bear nodded.

"This is quite a small box you got…" I said to Freddy as he immediately stood up, knocking the box over and said: "Yeah, I'm worried of lack of oxygen. Let's look for another."

I stood up too and together we scattered throughout the messy room to find larger boxes to hide in but all we can find are furniture, large photo frames and plastic wraps.

"Ugh, there's nothing we can find here!" I complained as I glanced at Freddy who is desperately pushing smaller boxes and stacking plastic chairs in front of the door.

I tried to process what Freddy was doing and succeeded.

"Oh, amazing! Oh here's a finishing touch!" I said as I picked up a small plastic chair and dropped it on the top of the stacks of boxes and plastic chairs.

I heard a few metal footsteps and Freddy immediately tip-toed towards the same box.

"Shhhh…shhh… Hey, hey, come here, come here!" whispered Freddy as I immediately ran towards and hit underneath the box.

We waited a good few minutes. Nothing happened.

I saw Freddy opening his mouth, trying to say something when suddenly, the sound of boxes and plastic chairs toppling down onto the carpet floor was heard.

All of us held our breaths as metal footsteps were heard everywhere around the room. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped.

I breathed out a quiet sigh when suddenly the box we were hiding beneath was suddenly lifted. Electric shocks were sent down both me and Freddy's torsos and we lied down on the floor.

"And what do we have here?" I hear Fred said.

 **Author's note: I apologize for the short chapter I have here for start because it's late here now for my country and I also sincerely apologize for lousy spellings or my rusty Grammar. I'm still recovering after desperately shoving tons important notes inside my brain for my tests earlier.**


End file.
